


When the saloon is closed Eto x Tatara

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, PWP, etora hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra story to my fanfic "Dust in the Wind". Basically, what Eto and Tatara do when the saloon is closed. Etora fanfic.<br/>Warnings : hentai, au , nudity, sex, foul language, pwp.<br/>Rating: +18;<br/>Couple: Eto x Tatara (Etora).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the saloon is closed Eto x Tatara

**Author's Note:**

> The VampWolf visitor from ff.net asked me for an etora fanfic . I could not say no. Eto is 18 and has 32 Tatara. If you have never read my fic "Dust in the Wind", know that this is a human au .  
> Eto and Tatara have a saloon.

Narrator P.O.V.

"The night was already running through the dusty streets of Tokyo suburbs.

It was quite late, so the shops were closed. Even the extremely busy Saloon Aogiri.

During the day and of the night, the place was extremely busy. Customers and more customers swarmed in search of decent meals and tasty drinks. And playing card games, talk enough, among other things.

Now, the property looked dead.

But, on the second floor, the owners of the place were involved in quite hectic activities. "

Tatara P.O.V.

"It had been a normal day like any other.

It was quite late.

I took a very cold shower to cool sweats and go to sleep.

But, when i entered the room, i soon saw that no sooner sleep.

Eto was lying on her side with her legs open, with shameless smile and completely naked. Ah, delicious! So , it is that i like !!!

There's no way . She wants . Now, now i'll give you , my bitch wife who i love so much. I want to show my exclusive bitch who's boss.

I took off my clothes and threw everything on the floor. My cock is already hard as hell.

But , when i got near the bed, the Eto ran. Knowing the piece, i know she went to the saloon. Which means that she will play pike - handle until i grab her . And when i can, i will fuck her to no end. "

Eto P.O.V.

"Today is one of those nights when i'm full of fire. I took a shower and time consuming. Throw me naked on the bed and waited for my husband.

When he took off, i ran to the downstairs.

I want him to fuck me wildly in the saloon furniture. I want his cock inside me. I want to be fucked front and rear. I want to enjoy too. And want that my tasty husband cum in me.

Anyway, after much persecution, he caught me.

Now go, now go!

My delicious put me in doggie style at a table.

And he began to suck my ass.

Good thing he brought Vaseline.

He was getting into his thick fingers at me.

Ouch, ouch, ouch !! Put more, my lovely.

It hurt a little bit when he put his dick in me.

And beating until he cummed in me.

I came too.

Then he took me to a chair.

He kissed me, played with my clit and my breasts.

And he fucked me , with i sat back in his lap.

That yummy! "

Tatara P.O.V.

"Eto, your delight, you are so hot. So tight little. I love to stick my dick that her tight ass.

Delicious !

Her pussy is so hot.

You are so small but so naughty.

I love my bitch wife.

Your moans give me much pleasure.

And joy within you.

Oh, Eto! I love your games, your perversions, your cheeky way.

Only i will not fuck you all night because we have to work.

But, the will i have is fuck you till you drop and close the saloon for a day.

But if we do, they will find that something happened. And you know how people are gossipy.

But i'll still do it. Oh, i will! "

Eto P.O.V.

"We enjoy to no end. After getting soaked, cleaned the furniture were dirty and then we went to the bath.

We slept at 4 and woke at 8 hours.

Worth it . Very worth it.

I love, hunk husband.

Endnote : I loved writing it all. The world needs more than Etora for sure.


End file.
